magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme PlayStation Issue 1
This issue was released in November 1997 and cost £2.95. A free Final Fantasy VII Guide was included with this magazine. Contents Extreme PlayStation Issue 1 Contents.jpg Signals (News) Page 6 *Sound Scope Double Shock Shocker: PSX drops some acid *Activision Gets a Brucey Bonus: Bruce Campbell to play Pitfall Harry *'Tenchu': Sony Ninja game on the way Page 7 *The Italian Jobbers: Ascii joins the Self Preservation Society *FF VII Toys *Win Britain's Biggest-selling Game Page 8 *'Resident Evil' No Shock, Shocker: Director's Cut to stay cut *Namco Put Gamers First *Get Your Head Shaved: Game soundtracks stepping up a level Page 9 *Depth Charge: Techno, Drum 'n' Bass, House and Flipper (Fluid) *War is Not a Game! (WarGames: DefCon 1) *The Name's Bond (Tomorrow Never Dies) *Krash is no more! *Stunt RC Copter (R/C Stunt Copter) *It's Christmas Previews GameSpotting - 3 pages (10-12) :Gran Turismo, Dead Ball Zone, Road Rash 3, Newman Haas Racing, Dark Omen, V2000, Spice World, Rascal, Nagano Winter Olympics Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero - 1 page (14) Everybody's Golf - 1 page (15) Critical Depth - 1 page (16) Armored Core - 1 page (17) Bushido Blade - 2 pages (18-19) Steel Reign - 1 page (20) Buggy '''- 1 page (21) '''Shadow Master - 1 page (22) Motor Mash - 1 page (23) Features Speed Freaks (Racing Games) - 4 pages (26-29) Stuff (Peripherals) - 5 pages (92-96) Reviews Tomb Raider II :This game really kicks ass. Tomb Raider II has got it all! Final Fantasy VII :Huge, engrossing, innovative, original and thoroughly enjoyable. What more could you want? Big polygonal tits I suppose... Felony 11-79 :A good game, but could be bigger. Small, but perfectly formed. Pandemonium 2 :Fast, challenging and fun, just what a platformer should be. Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror :Archaelogists on drugs, nice combination! Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back :A sequel that actually improves on the original - great fun! Actua Soccer 2 :Realism is the name of the game! Jersey Devil :If you're looking for a 3D platformer, then Jersey's yer man! Judge Dredd :Bad light gun response has shot this game down in flames. Adidas Power Soccer 2 :A division one game trying to mix it with the big boys of the Premiership. Discworld II: Missing presumed...!? :Great fun but very, very frustrating without a guide. Courier Crisis :The humour and originality make Courier Crisis stand out from the crowd. TOCA Touring Car Championship :Mother Theresa dipped in honey - short but sweet! Time Crisis :It's not revolutionary but it's still immense fun. Formula Karts: Special Edition :'Big isn't always better', said the man with the small nob. MDK :Excellent first PSX effort from Shiny, which just falls short of greatness. Fighting Force :It won't blow you away, but it's always fun seeing tarts kickin' ass. One for the hardcore beat-'em-uppers! Test Drive 4 :Scores so highly purely for being great fun to play. Swindlers Inc. (Cheats) Moto Racer, Felony 11-79, Frogger, Ace Combat 2, G-Police, Hercules, Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee, Rapid Racer, Time Crisis, Pandemonium 2 - 3 pages (88-90) Adverts TOCA Touring Car Championship - Codemasters - PlayStation, PC - 1 page (13) 64 Extreme Issue 8 - 1 page (97) Tennis Arena - Ubisoft - 1 page (100) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Saul Trewern Art Editor :Graham Dalzell Contributors :Russell Barnes, Richard Stone, Karl Arlow, Sally Martin, Winston Smythe Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews